


【翔潤SJ】沒有你的舞台只是一塊地板

by ArashiLoveSJ_lanfanzihongdan



Category: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho - Fandom, Sho Jun - Fandom, 翔潤 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 19:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArashiLoveSJ_lanfanzihongdan/pseuds/ArashiLoveSJ_lanfanzihongdan
Summary: 明星翔X舞台導演潤老土得沒得再老土的破鏡重圓梗有車 he 有極微竹馬





	【翔潤SJ】沒有你的舞台只是一塊地板

‘Ladies and Gentlemen, This is Captain speaking. We expect to land at Tokyo in 20 minutes. The estimated time of arrival wil be…各位旅客你好,這是來自機長的廣播…’  
太久沒有聽過如此流暢的日語,松本潤感慨萬分,脫下聽筒,開始聆聽機長粗獷的聲音。  
被松本忽視的聽筒裡,默默播完激情澎湃的Rap,換上煽情的一首:

I wanna feel your love　吹き抜ける  
I wanna feel your love　穿透的

その調べ　どこへ行く?  
那樂音　將往何方?

I wanna feel your love　抱きしめたいんだ  
I wanna feel your love　想要擁抱

夢の中でも　but you were mine  
即使在夢中　but you were mine

 

羽田機場跟十年前沒有大分別,依舊是開揚的落地玻璃射入朝氣十足的陽光,以勤懇見稱的日本人依舊敬業樂業地做好自己的工作。  
只是,佔據大部分目光,只有一線明星能出現的那塊巨型屏幕,是他,松本又愛又恨的人。  
松本凝視比少年時期略為發福的他,再不是狂妄的金毛,再不是搖滾的無袖皮衣,他西裝革履,遊刃有餘的表情是唯一不變的痕跡,大大的眼睛裡像是裝了整個銀河系那麼深,那麼亮,美得刺眼,可浩瀚的宇宙裡似乎容不下松本。  
松本慢慢掃視在屏幕下他細緻的臉,即使有粉底遮蓋,他仍能看到那人的眼袋,儘管不影響他的帥氣,松本仍不自覺感嘆:他可是恨不得把一分鐘拆成兩分鐘用的大忙人,畢竟是大明星呀。  
多年前的記憶湧入心田,那時鋒芒畢露、初生之犢不畏虎的年青人早已長成一表人才、風度翩翩的社會人,眼前這人竟然合不上松本腦海中那個少年,松本無奈地笑了,他取笑自己的妄想,那個人早就不是自己的翔くん了。  
他掏出手機,拍下那人的風采,他輕輕用指腹摩挲手機屏幕,就像他撫上那人的臉一樣,比伴隨著毛毛細雨的春風來得更溫柔。

 

‘那個初夏~像魔法般出現的你…怦然心動~是我內心的…不好,還是…’靈活地轉動鉛筆,苦苦思索,明明想說的話多得很,卻沒法自然地寫成歌詞,櫻井翔正扶著下巴,動盡腦筋思考新單曲的歌詞。  
就像那個寂寞的晚上,他看著那人安心的睡顏,豐潤的嘴唇在睡夢中仍然微微翹起,他的夢肯定很美好吧?希望他的夢裡有我。  
櫻井默默注視眼前的人,心裡鬱悶得不行,他不願傷害他,最想帶給他幸福,但現實太可怕了,他不敢挑撥。  
‘對不起。’他在漆黑中說。彈鋼琴的細長手指慢慢撫上他的臉,輕輕摸著他還有點嬰兒肥的臉,這個熟悉的手感,白滑的皮膚,他再不能碰了。  
想到這裡,他更加自責,伸長手臂,把身前似近又遠的人摟進懷裡。  
他在心裡倒數,這是個漫長的黑夜,如果可以,他希望一輩子都不要迎來日出。

 

敲門聲響起,櫻井說:‘はい。’  
‘沒打擾你吧?’穿著登山服的健碩中年男人脫下鞋子,他當自己家一樣,徑直上前坐在櫻井前面,很明顯,他的問題只是隨便問問。  
‘沒事,在想歌詞而已。’櫻井放下鉛筆,雙手放在桌上聽他說話。  
‘很勤奮嘛,我們的大明星。’男人拿過櫻井的紙張,認真地開始閱讀。  
‘竹間さん怎麼突然來了?我記得今天不用開會來著。’竹間擔任櫻井的演唱會監督有近十年了,跟櫻井很談得來,櫻井把他當成直系前輩一樣尊敬。  
‘錄完節目有空嗎?潤…咳咳,我的徒弟剛到埗,我們可以吃頓飯,順便聊聊演唱會的事。’  
只要聽到那人的名字,櫻井的心就感到被揪住的劇痛,那人的淚水像是嗆喉的藥水,滴在櫻井心裡的傷口,更是一陣刺痛。

 

不堪的往事,誰也不願提起,但即使不說,當事人也忘不了,櫻井永遠都忘不了那一天,而且怎樣也原諒不下自己。  
十五歲,他認識了十四歲的松本,松本個小小的,一副會被欺負的樣子,他也就理所當然的照顧冒冒失失的松本,在短劇裡也一直擔任拯救他的角色。看著松本傻傻地跟著自己,歡快地叫著翔くん翔くん,他挺開心的,像是多了個乖巧不頂嘴的弟弟。  
十七歲,他要出道了,大家都猜他會和同年、也較常在一起的Jr一起出道,畢竟他們人氣相當,也是fan眼裡的一對cp。誰也猜不到,他會和松本成了搭檔,櫻井最初覺得Gemini這個名字不太適合他倆,因為他從沒認為自己和松本相似,頂多是松本跟著他的腳步而已。  
十八歲,松本在演唱會Making裡向他表白,不過說是表白也有點奇怪,就說了他是世上第一紅擔,誰也不能跟他搶。不論什麼意思,反正櫻井是被動搖了,一片慌亂中,他只能想出拙劣的一道問題:‘是喜歡還是愛?’  
‘那又不同了。’松本頂著一把不齊的牙齒,一臉天真地說,真誠得讓人火大,櫻井突然覺得很不服氣,感覺被佔便宜了,他推了把松本說:‘你真的令人很火大。’  
但也是松本的話,令櫻井陷入沉思:我對他,又是哪種呢?

 

十九歲,他們在一起了,誰也不及當事人意外,松本沒想到一直喜歡的翔くん竟然會向自己告白,櫻井沒想到松本會答應自己,如此契合的二人,過上了不羞不臊的生活。  
情路一帆風順,星路卻一落千丈。  
二人組合本來就很難有不同年齡層的支持者,他們被人狠狠地說:聲音相似沒特色,人設不夠衝擊,節目不有趣,這些評論令他們很是沮喪。加上一直被捆綁宣傳的二人難以有很大火花,也難以吸引觀眾的目光,以致人氣一天比一天少。  
而且櫻井留意到一件事,松本對上綜藝做音樂的興趣乏乏,對演唱會下的心力卻比任何事都多,看見他盯著電視裡米高積遜的演唱會眼也不眨,將燈光、舞台設計通通記到本子上,櫻井不禁想:你到底是歌手還是演唱會導演?  
這個想法一直維持到有一天,公司找來櫻井,說打算解散Gemini,讓他單飛,櫻井狠狠地罵了社長一頓,說怎樣也不會跟松本分開。  
氣沖沖回到家,松本剛煮好香噴噴的燉菜,他穿著圍裙,拿著鍋鏟出來迎接櫻井,櫻井忍著眼淚,抱著松本,他覺得自己越發懦弱了,只有松本能安慰他。  
‘ねね,今晚我們繼續看演唱會好嗎?’松本興致勃勃地問。  
眼淚掉到地上,他笑著說:‘好。’,悄悄下了決定。

 

剛拿完行李,就接到老師的電話,叫他去銀座的燒肉店,好好敘舊,他百般不情願,畢竟行李重得很,但剛步出機場,就有幾位拿著牌子的年輕人跑到面前,掛著燦爛的笑容說:‘松本前輩!老師讓我們來幫您拿行李,請務必跟老師吃飯!’  
這老狐狸真聰明!松本感到不憤,他的鬼主意在老師面前從沒有奏效過,老師太聰明了,有著和櫻井一樣把自己牢牢抓在手心裡的能力。  
以前,每當櫻井惹他生氣了,他總會離開二人共同的家,最初都是叫朋友出來喝酒,櫻井很快就找到他,他只能被朋友無奈地推到櫻井身邊,然後不情願地跟著櫻井回家。他曾經想方法不被發現,躲到家附近的通宵保齡球場,沒有人認出他,他能盡情享受用力拋球的樂趣。  
果然,這個方法奏效,整個晚上都無人打擾,松本打到累了就坐下,打開久久沒理會的手機。  
一百多個來電,五十個留言。  
他徹底被嚇呆了,急忙查看電話記錄,有朋友打來的,也有經理人,但九成是櫻井打的,留言一字一句都流露出櫻井的憂心,這令松本無比內疚。  
打了電話,不用兩秒櫻井就接了,著急的心令他語氣有點重,大聲喊:‘你在哪!?我來接你!’  
剛看見櫻井,松本就心軟了,入冬時分他還穿得那麼單薄,還到處找自己,他是幹了件多幼稚的事呀?!他撲到櫻井懷裡,聲音帶著哭腔,他緊緊抱著櫻井:‘我再也不走了,翔くん不要生氣。’  
櫻井鬆了口氣,抱著他說:‘我也再不惹你生氣了。’

 

松本真的沒想過,包廂裡坐著那個人。  
人家常說真人比上鏡美,但鏡頭背後的櫻井的確憔悴,而且臉腫腫的,他不禁懷疑那張宣傳照是否很久之前拍的。  
但比起這些沒用的想法,他先要想的是該說什麼,腦袋一片空白,連二人的回憶都忘得一乾二淨,他看著櫻井,懵然地說了句‘你好’。  
櫻井明顯也很驚訝,剛才竹間說去洗手間,哪知一開門會是松本,他迅速把印象中的松本和眼前的人合在一起,並沒有大分別,僅僅是高了不少,長了點肌肉。  
可是比起意外,思念的情緒更像熾熱的熔岩,快速地染上他壞死的心臟,燃燒起早就沒有心跳的心。  
好想你,好想你,想說的話都寫在歌裡,卻怎樣都不夠。家裡的廚具再沒人用過,明明很痛苦,卻總捨不得把勾起回憶的物件收起。每一夜都想像你在身旁,才能安然入睡,但在夢裡又看見跟你分開的一天,帶著滿滿的內疚起床,每一天都重覆這樣的生活,令我痛不欲生。  
他死死捏著衣擺,強行咧起嘴微笑,嘗試把松本當沒關係的人說:‘你好。好久不見。’

 

松本狠狠握著拳頭,指甲毫不留情地捏進手心,但多用力他的手都不及心痛,他恨一夜間令他失去所有的櫻井,他本想好好過日子,在跟他再見時能吐氣揚眉,得戚地說:‘現在是你配不上我了。’  
可再一次見櫻井,他還是這副德性,懦弱,膽小,對著櫻井還會臉紅心跳,他為什麼就鬥不過櫻井呢?  
不過他知道,從答應這份工作開始,他就早已徹頭徹尾地輸了。  
‘你是演唱會導演?竹間さん的徒弟?’  
‘老師的收山之作是你的演唱會?’  
他們互相欺瞞,別人看著是副爛牌,其實是個同花順,本來不至於這樣的,櫻井可以大方承認是他點頭的,松本也可以老實說工作是他接的。只是這些年的恩恩怨怨,不是一次合作就可以冰釋前嫌的,也許裝傻才是成熟的表現。  
松本表情不動聲色,可心早已炸成一片片,他再次記起多年前的委屈和絕望,櫻井怎樣摧毀他的幸福,他一輩子都不會忘記。他在朝夕間失去了家,失去了工作,失去了愛情,這些都是櫻井拿走的,松本對他恨之入骨,卻忍不住答應老師的邀請,所以說他沒有進步過,一直都是對著櫻井就心軟的那個松本潤。

 

‘哐啷——え,潤!!!這麼快就來了?!’竹間一推開門就看見一年沒見的松本,熱情地跟他擁抱。  
‘很久沒見了老師,你過得好嗎?’松本背著櫻井,但從他欣喜的聲音,櫻井知道此時松本的笑容一定很漂亮,是自己再也無法得到的寶物。  
‘這裡走廊,先別抱了我們,坐下好好聊!’竹間顯得高興,把松本拉到櫻井正對面的位置坐下,自己則坐在主人席上。  
櫻井抬起頭,瞥見松本收起笑容,冷漠地坐下,臉上沒有一點表情,這強烈的反差令櫻井心如寒灰,即使理性上明白這是正常不過的事,心仍覺得鬱悶,畢竟他曾經得到松本最甜蜜的笑容,那是他苦難中的一點甜,只要櫻井的夢裡有那麼一幕看見松本的笑容,那就是一個美夢。  
‘重新為你們介紹,松本潤,我的得力徒弟。櫻井翔,這次演唱會的主角。’竹間坐在中間,尤其像在處理離婚案件,坐在兩側,臉色有點不好的二人則是藕斷絲連的兩夫妻。

 

櫻井先是看到松本伸出的手,那隻他牽了無數次的手,即使在人海中,他仍肯定自己不會認錯的手,和人。他似乎想起多年前的冬天,他們偷偷偽裝去北海道看雪,那時他們還只是工作夥伴,二人在白茫茫一片中玩起了雪戰,好勝又貪玩的松本一個接一個地向他扔雪球,他根本招駕不住,不久就被打倒在地上。  
松本像個長不大的小孩般抱腹大笑,拿起現在已經停產的舊式相機咔嚓咔嚓的拍個不停,說要當作翔くん的把柄,那個得戚的表情可愛得很,櫻井忍不住看定了神。  
松本的視線從相機瞄準器移開,落到櫻井上,他忍俊不禁,向櫻井伸出戴著厚手套的手。  
跟現在一樣,只是沒有雪地,沒有童真,沒有笑容,只有偽裝,只有後悔,只有陌生。  
櫻井遲疑了好幾秒,慌亂地從夢幻的回憶中抽離,伸出手來,握上松本冰冷的手。櫻井又憶起往事,他曾經想解決松本手腳冰冷的問題,問了母親又上網查資料,塞松本吃泡菜喝薑茶,又拉著他一起浸半身浴,雖然最終還是結束在那回事上。反正在松本手腳變暖之前,櫻井就已經推開了他。  
松本先收回手,視線甚至不多留一秒,櫻井看在眼皮底下,除了落寞還是落寞。

 

這是糟糕的一頓飯。  
松本的每一句話,每一個動作,都像電影裡的招牌場面,深深地刻在櫻井心中,然後勾起他心裡不願提起的某部分回憶,狠狠地拉扯他殘缺不堪的心弦。  
松本聽上去過得比他想像的還好,每兩星期去一次劇院看表演,幫忙經營竹間的工作室,設計了日本還沒有的透明移動舞台,甚至籌備自己的工作室,一切都是櫻井未曾想像過的,看見他如此成功,櫻井感到安慰,幸好他做了這個決定。但他也覺得更孤獨了,要是這些年來一直念念不忘的只有自己,他到底是蠢還是可憐,他自己也說不清了。  
更糟糕的是,竹間沒有要討論這次演唱會的意思,他拉著松本一味談英國那邊的事,扔下櫻井一人喝悶酒,他感覺今晚就是讓他尷尬的幌子而已。

 

轉眼間眼前的世界都天旋地轉,他眨了眨眼,視野略為清晰,他看見自己的腳東歪西倒的,本應失平衡倒下,卻有可靠的力量支撐著他,他抬起頭,扶著他的人像影子一樣模糊,晃來晃去的,櫻井只能用盡全力抓住他。  
‘呀好痛!’那人發出痛苦的叫聲,狠狠地推開櫻井的手,重重地搭上他的肩,不許他亂動,櫻井也就乖乖地任那人扶著。  
‘你是…誰?’櫻井迷迷糊糊地說。  
‘閉嘴。’那人的聲音熟悉得不過,櫻井知道是他的熟人,但又覺得那人態度佷差,對這反差感到大惑不解。  
計程車停在面前,那人把他扔進車裡,探頭跟司機說了兩句,正要退開身體。  
櫻井的本能反應是要拉著他,於是他拉了,粗魯地抓住他比自己幼的手腕,使力把他拉進車廂裡。  
‘放手!!!’那人用力掙扎,只是敗給了櫻井倔強的力氣,櫻井索性抱住他的手臂,整個人躺到他肩上。  
聽見那人嫌棄的唧聲,櫻井突然想起一切。

 

松本其實挺難受的,對現在的處境。  
被老師逼來這裡,要對著深仇大恨的舊情人已經很尷尬了,更可恨的是,即使一直跟老師聊天,他仍抑制不住偷看櫻井的衝動,比起少年時期他多了一點滄桑的眉眼,略帶波瀾的眼神,無疑更吸引了,對觀眾是對他也是。  
松本明白櫻井拋棄自己的原因,他又笨又天真,櫻井就像是個哥哥一樣照顧自己,肯定覺得很麻煩吧。跟傻傻的他在一起,櫻井感覺自己在做相聲吧,觀眾眼裡只是一對長得還好卻不有趣的搞笑藝人,不紅也正常。現在看來,單飛的確是正確的選擇。  
只是無論這事有多正確,只要想到櫻井為了工作放棄自己,松本就不期然感到委屈,那些年的漂亮話,什麼要一生一世在一起,全是謊言,櫻井最終仍是扔下自己,獨自一人走上華麗的寶座,而被拋棄的自己,只能漸漸消散在空氣中,連曾經存在的印記也沒有。松本每次想到這點,眼眶都泛起淚光,那到底是被背叛的悲傷,還是恥笑自己對別人的玩笑話信以為真的愚蠢,他到現在都摸不透。  
櫻井倚著他身上,可愛的睡顏似乎是他為數不多的不變特色,松本一動不動地盯著他睡覺的樣子,嘴唇合上,沒有任何翹起的角度,沒有偽裝的笑容,僅僅平淡地放在這副面具上。松本覺得只有在睡覺的時候,櫻井才不是在演戲,沒有戴著假惺惺的面具,也沒有欺騙自己,赤子之心只有在此時才顯在臉上,可惜松本還是不得知曉他的內心。

 

出乎意料的是,他現在扶著醉醺醺的櫻井回家。  
剛成年那些日子,他身邊的朋友一個接一個邀請他去喝酒,年輕人也不會考慮什麼,一一答應,每晚都醉倒在桌上,要朋友打給櫻井,最初櫻井還能沉著氣接自己,次數多了他就忍不住,跟他立下規矩,一星期只能去一次,晚上兩時前要回家,不然就有懲罰,松本當然猜到懲罰是什麼,只好乖乖聽話。  
醉倒的櫻井是不常見的,松本回憶中的他,總是顧全大局的那人,會照顧好席上每一個人,尤其是他,所以他不喝太多,讓松本能盡情享受,他就是這麼一個溫柔的人。  
雖然松本看錯了。櫻井的溫柔對他是殘酷的傷害。  
櫻井緊緊地貼著他的身體,距離曖昧得不行,松本慶幸櫻井住在守衛森嚴的高級住宅區,不然肯定被狗仔隊抖出來,他慘不忍睹的過去又要被挖出來,成為人家茶餘飯後的笑話。  
守衛看見櫻井就恭敬地鞠躬,還幫忙按電梯門,一切都跟他的工作無違,可松本看見他眼裡疑惑的眼神,應該是在想不該想的東西吧,松本希望守衛對櫻井的想法能差一點,最好把他想成花心的壞男人,電視上的好形象都是騙人的。  
不然他就太可憐了,當年Gemini的解散把櫻井營造成受害者的形象,松本背叛了組合,櫻井能堅持下去都是值得表揚的,但事實恰恰相反,他才是被淘汰被拋棄的那人。儘管事情已成過去,松本仍希望上天能對櫻井有點懲罰。

 

‘喂,鑰匙。’在松本的支撐下,櫻井緩慢地從包裡左掏右掏,拿出了鑰匙。  
松本急躁地奪過鑰匙,匆忙地開門,甚至不作他想把櫻井抬進屋子裡,直接扔到沙發上,櫻井重重地倒在沙發上,發出輕輕的叫聲。  
‘對…對我溫柔點嘛。’櫻井看似酒醒了,但松本聽他這迷濛的聲音就知道他還在醉,甚至連他是誰都不知道。  
‘為什麼我要對你溫柔?’松本冷冷地說。  
櫻井抬起頭,瞪大圓滾滾的眼睛,一眨一眨的看著松本,似乎回復清明,但他下一秒就露出天真的笑容,說:‘因為我是櫻井翔呀,松本潤對櫻井翔就是很——好的。’  
松本深感不憤,他有什麼資格這樣說?是他先破壞承諾的。他忍住摑他耳光的衝動,氣鼓鼓地走到門口。  
‘你到哪裡去?!不許走!’松本聽到這句話的瞬間,就被櫻井抱起了,不管他大吵大鬧,櫻井像吃了菠菜的大力水手一樣,狠狠鉗制松本的手腳,用反應不來的時間把松本抱進房間裡,扔到床上。

 

‘放手!!!!’松本依然在掙扎,可櫻井按著他的手腕,用大腿緊緊夾著他扭動的雙腿,松本怒不可遏,不斷朝他嚷:‘變態!!快放手!!!’  
可櫻井不屑一顧,他一把咬住松本的嘴唇,對方馬上吃痛閉了嘴,櫻井趁機捏著他的臉,板著臉說:‘在夢裡不許離開我,松本潤。’  
可能是想多了,松本覺得此時的櫻井的眼神有點悲傷,眼瞳裡的星河不見了,一片漆黑裡反射出松本的樣子。但松本馬上意識到這個人醉了,說的都可能是氣話,絕對不能被騙。於是他堅決地要起來,腰挺得直直的,看見這情況,櫻井更用力地捏著他,親上了他的嘴。  
‘唔!嗯…嗯…唔!!!!’松本拚命躲避櫻井激烈的攻勢,可櫻井隨著他頭的擺動移動,令這個吻反而更加深入,櫻井吃力地撬開他的牙齒,自顧自的啃咬他柔軟的嘴唇,可松本一直不為所動,僅僅充滿恨意的瞪著櫻井。舔到上顎時,松本本能地抖了一下,這終於令櫻井滿意,他更用力地舔一地方,松本敏感的牙肉扺不住刺激,身子軟了落在櫻井懷裡。

 

櫻井轉而脫他的T-shirt,松本把手擋在胸前,櫻井就強行撕破衣服,絲毫不留情面,他深深吮吸松本的脖子,留下一處處紅印,像吸血鬼那樣啃咬松本的後頸,輕輕吻著那掩藏不住的牙印,松本雖然想掙扎,可在櫻井的一連串動作下他的欲望也興奮起來,在快感之中他快要失去理智,只能任由櫻井大飽口福。  
櫻井揭開那塊被他無情撕破的布料,是兩顆泛紅的花蕾,小粒的乳首看似包裹甜美的花蜜,人人都想一嘗,於是櫻井把頭埋到松本的左乳首,著迷地吸吮含苞待放的玫瑰花,靈活的舌頭很快就沾濕了整顆乳頭,弄得松本癢癢的,他放下羞恥心,稍為挺起右邊的乳首。  
‘潤真是欲求不滿呢。’櫻井輕佻地看著面色潮紅的松本,右手把玩著濕透的乳首,用指腹掃過紅色的顆粒,又輕輕捏起挺立的乳首,聽見松本的喘息,他得意地笑了,寵溺地撫摸他的頭髮,說:‘滿足你。’  
他熱烈地親吻松本的身體,在雪白的皮膚上留下僅屬於自己的印記,這個動作令他感覺到松本真的在他身邊,他的潤回來了。儘管現實不是這樣,至少在夢裡他要完全佔有松本,不讓他有一分離開的機會。

 

同時他靈巧地解了松本的皮帶,拿皮帶利索地綁住他頑皮的雙手,一下拉下松本的牛仔褲,是黑色的四角褲,性感而誘人。他大膽地說著下流的話:‘潤真了解我的喜好,知道我喜歡黑色。想要了吧,想要就說,說出來我就給你。’  
櫻井翔怎麼會變成這樣?松本感到心痛,也失望,他憤恨地瞪著櫻井,咬牙切齒說:‘你打死我也不說,對你這種人渣我說不出口!!!’  
櫻井皺著眉,眼裡冒出火光,松本看不透那是憤怒還是悲傷,但他聽見櫻井暗笑,他碎碎念道:‘潤不是這樣的,潤很愛我,不會這樣說的!’  
他憤怒地扒下松本的內褲,把手探到股間,摸了一把濕濕的白沫,他輕輕塗到松本的腹肌上,慢慢把水痕掃上胸口,像根羽毛掃過敏感的皮膚,令松本直起雞皮疙瘩,挺立的下體也更興奮,直挺挺的捅著櫻井的小腹。櫻井瞥了一眼,壞笑著捏著松本的下巴,挑釁的說:‘有種就別起反應呀。’  
把一根手指伸到後穴,熟練地按摩起來,他說:‘真緊呢,很快就不痛了。’在松本腦海中,跟櫻井的情事一直都是舒服的,櫻井對他很溫柔,總怕他痛得流淚,這麼粗暴的櫻井他還是第一次見,他感到很委屈,在櫻井面前,他始終是個弱者。

 

櫻井脫下衣服,這場由他主導的情事終於感覺像是平等的關係,不再是他一味玩弄松本,他將大汗淋漓的身體貼到松本身上,松本感受到他傳來的陣陣熱力,腫脹的下體跟松本的慾望相纏,更勾起松本的性慾。  
櫻井深情地看著松本,撫平他一頭亂髮,溫柔地說:'皮孩子,對我可不能嘴硬。’  
他把松本雙膝向上屈,黏稠的精液源源不絕地從後穴流出,他不要臉地把頭湊近松本的下體,仔細地觀看白濁流出的畫面,松本羞恥極了,自己竟然像模型一樣被別人看盡,他拿手臂遮著雙眼,害羞地說:‘別看了…’  
‘那就是想要了?’  
‘…’  
‘不知道這白白的好吃不,讓我嘗一口…’櫻井顯然對松本的沉默不滿意,他伸出手,打算去碰穴口的精液。  
‘嗯。想要…’松本狠狠咬著下唇,他恨自己臉皮薄,抵抗不了櫻井的侮辱。  
櫻井馬上插入慾望,很久沒做的身體即使經過擴張依然很緊,櫻井動作太快了,松本痛得尖叫,本能地抓住櫻井。  
‘痛…’  
‘不怕,忍一下就好。’櫻井邊安慰他,邊舔吻他的後頸分散注意力,畢竟他也同樣痛。

 

見松本逐漸適應,櫻井加快抽插的速度,一下比一下都要深,松本感覺自己的身體被劈開兩半了,他竭盡全力尖叫,仿佛這能減輕疼痛,而在櫻井耳中,這是誘人的春藥,令他盡全力加速。  
‘潤的敏感帶…在哪裡呢?’櫻井慢慢掃過松本的敏感帶,松本不知他是有心還是無意,反正那位置剛好經過敏感帶,卻對不上,撓來撓去令人難耐不已,松本抓著他的手腕,痛苦地請求:‘不要玩了,快…’  
‘快什麼?’櫻井還在裝傻。  
‘快點給我!’松本揚手就要摑他臉,被他粗魯地捉住了,櫻井像隻忠心的狗一樣,著迷地舔松本的手,趴到松本身上,在他耳邊細語:‘給你什麼?’  
‘給我進來…我要…你狠狠地撞進敏感點…’松本羞恥不堪,被欺負的不憤和委屈令他情緒崩潰,流出淚來。  
櫻井又換了另一張臉,他憐愛地吻去松本臉上的眼淚,下體狠狠地貼上那個敏感的位置,松本體內的甬道猛的收縮,櫻井就這樣在他體內高潮了,松本也同時高潮,他發出快感的尖叫,尖叫後又流出更多的淚,這個反差感覺很矛盾。

 

櫻井又多做了兩次,松本再一次覺得自己是個被玩弄的木偶,身心俱疲卻看不見盡頭,他忍不住嚎哭,儘管不知誰能聽見,他竭力發洩:‘為什麼…要折磨我?我做錯什麼了…’  
櫻井聽見他的哭聲,才抬起頭來,用全晚最認真的眼神注視著松本,沒有丁點情慾,僅僅看著他,松本不知他又要做什麼,只知道哭得一塌糊塗的自己像個傻瓜。  
忽然,櫻井清明的眼裡竟然泛起淚光,他看著松本,不知不覺一滴眼淚落在松本臉上,他吃驚地瞪大眼睛,櫻井抽泣著說:‘我真的好想你…你不要走,不要離開我…’  
松本無法接受眼前過於突然的事,他別過頭,閉上眼睛,櫻井這次沒有強迫他轉過頭,只是埋到他的頸窩,激動地哭著,二人就這樣在哭聲中睡著了,像多年前的晚上,他們也是這樣,櫻井擁著疲乏的松本入睡,只是當時的夢境再甜蜜也不及現實。現在,他們寧願這個夢永遠不要結束。

 

櫻井在極致的頭痛下起床。  
懷裡是赤身露體,滿身吻痕的松本,櫻井受寵若驚,他沒想到這個夢會成真,他難以置信地摸了一把松本的臉,是活生生,確確實實的松本潤,這到底是怎麼了?  
‘痛…’松本被櫻井的移動痛醒了,全身像是散架了一樣,先是腰陣陣酸痛,還有後穴火辣辣的灼熱,松本甚至覺得他不死都是奇跡。  
櫻井依然懵然不知,自己對松本做了多麼過分的事,他小心翼翼地扶著松本的腰,挪到床邊,坐直身子,問:‘我昨晚幹什麼了?’  
誰知松本一聽就火大,他把櫻井踢下床,結果又牽扯到痛處,發出‘嘶’一聲,他氣鼓鼓地大叫:‘你這變態!離我遠一點…’  
‘え?等一下,我昨晚斷片了,啥也不記得你突然叫我變態?!’櫻井感到莫名其妙,想問清楚事情經過,卻見松本故意背著他,走到松本面前,才看見他在悄悄擦眼淚。  
‘怎麼了?’  
‘你…你這變態,拿著你沒用的東西閃開!!!’松本擦了把眼淚,瞥了眼櫻井毫不在意地露出的下體,猛地推開他,爬下床拿回褲子,自顧自的換起衣服。

 

松本如此反常的行為,令櫻井一臉不解,但看松本身上一片片的痕跡,他想像得到自己昨晚有多瘋狂。雖然大家都是成年人,上個床沒什麼大不了,但對象是松本就不同了,他要知道原因。於是他拉住要從他衣櫃拿襯衫的松本,說:‘你能冷靜一點嗎?’  
‘誰不冷靜?’松本轉過身,抽了下鼻子,然後冷笑著說:‘櫻井翔你就這麼飢渴嗎?喝醉了也能隨便找個人上床,真不怕被狗仔隊拍到?藝能人可不是這樣做的吧?’  
櫻井被松本酸溜溜的話惹怒了,他跟松本上床從來就不可能是巧合,只會是他的選擇,而且松本這全怪他的語氣也太不講理了,你不答應別人還能綁你上床呀!?他譏諷松本道:‘哼,飢渴的是你吧?剛下飛機就要來一炮嗎?別說是因為在天空氣壓不同呀!’  
松本厭惡地瞪著櫻井,癟著嘴什麼也不說,突然就繼續扣鈕扣,對櫻井的惡言不屑一顧,手上的動作快速而猛力,像是把櫻井當鈕扣一樣狠狠穿進孔裡,他不斷小聲念道:‘壞蛋,人渣,變態,非禮狂…’  
松本走出房間,急急忙忙拿了包就要出門,櫻井一把捉住他的手腕,喊:‘我們還沒談…’  
‘放手!!!’松本像是碰到靜電的敏捷地甩開手,他惡狠狠地大罵:‘你再碰我我就馬上回英國!’  
櫻井立馬鬆手,看著松本紅紅的眼睛,可松本沒有給他繼續看的機會,他用最快的速度穿好鞋子,頭也不回地離開這所有如地獄的屋子。

 

又讓他走了。  
櫻井無奈嘆氣,想著松本激動的語氣,自己到底做了什麼事?明明他是想好好聊的,可聽見松本挑撥的話就忍不住情緒,儘管深知松本恨他,他不願親耳聽著松本這麼說,這是自私的行為,可既然當了壞人,也沒有澄清洗白的意義。  
櫻井能想起的,只是昨晚自己哭了的內容,他抱著松本說不要走,這可能是好的,至少松本聽見了自己的真心,但願松本相信,不過這也是笑話,要是他信了又怎會這麼生氣呢?  
做錯的決定,怎樣也回不了頭。對他們的傷害也不能像粉筆字一樣擦走,能做的只是補救。櫻井本來覺得松本回來代表他們的關係是能挽回的,他不相信松本單純為了良師的收山之作而回來,也不相信他什麼都不知道,因為竹間告訴了他這次演唱會的副導演是松本,單憑這點櫻井斷定松本也知道回來是要幫自己,既然願意為自己辦演唱會,至少有機會吧?他最初這樣想。  
但是,現在情況不同,他對松本做了過分的事,在松本眼中他已經不是會溫柔待他的櫻井翔,而是喝醉發酒瘋、下流的壞男人,也許在他心裡僅餘的丁點希望也早就消失殆盡了吧?正因為他昨晚先傷害了松本,即使說了多少深情的話,松本也認為那只是哪套連續劇的台詞吧?

 

第一次有松本的會議來得比想像中快,櫻井一直預想跟他見面的場景,是否一打開門,就看見他坐在長桌上翻閱文件?還是在事務所的大堂,他正捧住一杯Caramel macchiato思考?櫻井這些想像,都表示他對現在的松本毫無認識,僅僅認為他像以前一樣認真,仍然保持以往嗜甜的口味。  
事實是,他在公司樓下看見松本,他正在抽煙。不是小孩子了,有壓力,有情緒,再不是用擁抱接吻減壓,而是粗獷的煙酒,和成人撕心裂肺的xing愛。  
但櫻井也是很驚訝了,竟然有人能演技那麼好,明明看到你,卻極度自然地無視。松本瞥見櫻井,臉上毫無波動,他沉默地用單手彈掉煙灰,把煙頭扔進旁邊的垃圾桶,冷淡地轉身離開,旁邊經過的路人甚至無法發覺他和櫻井相識。  
這不是櫻井希望的,卻是他想像到的。不長不短的十年,不至於是追不了的時間,可也足夠後悔。櫻井錯過了能阻止松本的時機,沒能告訴他抽煙有多不好,沒能在他傷心沮喪時陪著他,讓煙草有機可乘,這都是他的錯。

 

幸好有竹間在,他倆的氣氛也沒那麼尷尬,只是互不理睬而已,即使櫻井定定地看著松本,也換不來他的一次注視。  
‘翔くん,這次演唱會的主題和構想,你能說一下嗎?’竹間問他,這是慣例,由他表達想帶出的訊息,然後大家一起想如何表達。不是鮮有的事,但在松本面前,他竟然像個第一天上課的學生般緊張得口齒不清,要重新組織才能好好說:‘這次的主題是Come back,是個回顧過去的演唱會,希望用一個充滿的演唱會作為10週年的開始。  
這個10週年是他以個人身份出道的第10年,不是Gemini。想到這裡,松本不禁苦笑,櫻井翔的星光大道,不曾有自己的存在,連腳印也沒留下一個。自己竟是個如此不堪的存在,連曾經的拼搏也不值一提。  
‘潤,你怎麼看?’竹間的聲音將松本拉回現實,他停下手上動作,筆記本上僅寫到‘Come back’兩字,他說:‘挺好的,我沒意見。’  
‘我想帶出以前不曾試過的舞台效果,松本さん在英國當導演,不知有否主意?’櫻井用極其客氣的語氣問,那些不知情的工作人員甚至默想:櫻井さん真是個謙虛沒架子的大明星,能為他工作實在是個榮幸。  
相反松本不領情,他冷冷地說:‘想要特別的,在場內吊著威亞飛,或者在台上玩下蛇呀駱駝呀就可以啦。’

 

松本眼中櫻井是個很厲害的人,小時候在全公司都沒人燙髮戴臍環的時候,櫻井是開啟先河的時尚領袖,還有他是公司裡第一個念上大學的明星,寫的Rap詞也是無人能及的,他就像是神選之人。  
可是他也有弱點,還是令人會心微笑的弱點。  
‘潤!!!拿開一點!’櫻井第一次推卻熱情的松本,他一臉驚恐,瞪著松本手上——倉鼠的敵人。  
‘要跟他接觸才能克服呀,一起當好朋友!’松本雙手捧住乖巧地窩在他手裡的小蛇,窮追不捨地跟著櫻井,看著櫻井驚惶失措的表情,他露出奸狡的笑容,果然,向學姐借蛇是個正確的選擇。  
‘不要欺負我了嗚嗚嗚…’松本一放回蛇,櫻井就撲到他懷裡,可憐兮兮地求安慰。  
當時的松本喜歡找來櫻井害怕的東西,就是為了用他的弱點來安慰自己。看見櫻井怯懦的一面,他才能當櫻井的後盾,他才能說服自己,其實他也有支持櫻井的能力,並不是櫻井一味照顧他,他也是能夠站在櫻井身邊的。  
只可惜他高估了自己的能力,這些關心在櫻井眼裡根本不值一提,他依舊配不上櫻井,終究沒有資格和他在一起。

 

討論結果是不了了之,竹間說會再考慮一下松本的想法,話題就轉向表演曲目,櫻井抬起頭,看見不屑地瞄向桌上的松本,他皺起眉頭,發出‘嘖’一聲,自顧自的整理起桌上亂成一團的紙張。  
櫻井去斟水時,湊巧聽見旁邊的兩位工作人員正竊竊私語,似乎在討論松本。  
‘ねね,那個松本監督是怎麼一回事呀?態度這麼差,真的是竹間さん的徒弟嗎?’  
‘對呀,我就說怎麼這麼親切的監督能出了這種徒弟,唉還要跟他工作半年耶,真的麻煩。’  
‘但我覺得翔くん比較可憐耶,忽然被這傢伙點東點西,明明他才是主角呀。’  
‘我也這麼覺得…’  
櫻井感到沒來由的火大,明明不是在說他壞話,但聽見松本被人家說,他就覺得深深不忿,松本才不是這樣的,他是世上最溫柔的人,誰跟他相處都一定會喜歡上他。  
只是,在自己面前,他不得不披上帶刺的硬殼。對著最恨的人,他無法掩飾討厭的感覺。  
比起自己,難受的其實是松本。

 

松本的二十歲生日,是他人生中最難忘最幸福的一個生日。  
櫻井找來一起成長的同期,合力作了首曲子給松本。他們製造了個大家一齊去卡拉ok的幌子,在聚會的高潮櫻井唱了這首歌。

カンペキ主義者な貴方が最後の２０才  
アイドルパンチって言われる時代もあったよね  
嵐で初の主演，なにかとキッカケになる男だ  
努力を惜しまぬ貴方の結果ですね  
淨是胡鬧卻又感人的話,出自最疼愛松本的孩子們。

好きです大好きです  
只有這句,是櫻井絕對要放到歌詞裡的,幫忙作曲的二宮和也吐槽他道:'告白的話留到回家說啦!別放這裡辣眼睛!!!’  
‘不行哦。’櫻井笑瞇瞇的把這句寫到紙上,在句子結尾畫了個歪歪扭扭的心,‘這是我最想告訴他的,也是絕對不會變的感受。’  
櫻井緊緊握著話筒,眼睛定在松本身上,平常他很怕準備驚喜,不是因為嫌麻煩,而是害怕自己期望太高,別人的反應達不到他的期望,反倒令自己失望。  
松本也說過他是不擅長給反應的,在節目裡說的‘ありがとう’冷淡得嚇到了櫻井,他也不太敢為松本準備驚喜。  
但這次松本徹徹底底做出了櫻井想像中的反應,甚至更好。他瞪大眼睛直視台上的櫻井,眼眶迅速變紅,眼瞳盈滿淚水,旁邊的摯友都高興地擁著松本,在他耳邊說:‘你看看翔くん多愛你!’  
他擦著眼淚,抽噎著點頭,抖得話都說不完整。櫻井放下話筒,走到松本面前,緊緊地抱著他,說:‘我會一直一直這麼愛你,永遠都不跟你分開。’  
松本激動地點頭,露出了世上最美的笑容。  
沒想到這個諾言遵守了一半,櫻井的確愛他,卻再也不能在一起。

 

櫻井正在解手,聽見後面的動靜,跟剛進來的松本對上了視線,他瞪大了眼睛,下一秒就轉身要走出去。  
‘松本…くん。’櫻井叫住了他。  
‘要談公事的待會出去聊吧。’松本停下腳步,背向他的身影看上去孤獨又冷漠。  
‘不是公事。’櫻井衝口而出。  
‘我沒有別的跟你聊,先出去了。’  
‘那天晚上,對不起。’櫻井自顧自地說。  
‘雖然記不起全部,那天我做了那麼流氓的事,對不起。’櫻井覺得自己必須道歉,不然就太理虧了,而且他欠松本的太多了。  
一片寂靜,櫻井拉上褲鏈,轉身一看,松本依然一動不動,外套下擺微微晃動,他像是在忍耐什麼似的,散發出懾人的怒氣,他咬緊牙關說:‘不用說了。’  
‘不是,我…’  
'夠了。’他冷笑,‘省點吧,我不會原諒你,所以不用花時間了。’  
‘潤…’櫻井忍著抱他的衝動,叫聲很是無奈。  
‘你以為光是道歉就能彌補你欠我的嗎?!櫻井翔,別再拉我下水,你現在的生活,我沒興趣知道也不想參與,辦完演唱會我就會走,我們只是工作夥伴,僅此而已。’松本認為這個說法已經很體面了,櫻井對他做的事,誰聽了不生氣呢?不狠狠打他一頓已是松本寬容,畢竟十年前的怨恨,現在再說也沒有意思,他和櫻井已是陌路人了,反正櫻井不再重視他了,向他發洩又有什麼用呢?

 

松本走出洗手間,櫻井匆忙洗完手跟出去,跟剛從室內走出來的二宮撞個正著。  
‘J?!怎麼回來都不告訴我們?’二宮熱情地拉著松本的手臂,嘴角彎得能掛上幾串鑰匙。  
跟櫻井分手後,松本決定了出國留學,剛好他在看舞台劇時認識了竹間さん,二人談了很多。松本孤注一擲,請求竹間さん收他當徒弟,就這樣去了英國當學徒。  
他沒有告訴任何人,甚至Gemini解散的一天他已經在機場了,看著櫻井在機場的大屏幕裡,在一大堆話筒和照相機前露出沉重的表情,精神恍惚地回答記者一連串的問題,他露出了蔑視的笑容,心想:以前怎麼不覺得他演技那麼好。  
悄悄擦過墨鏡下的淚,他踏上了孤獨的路。  
‘嗯,我現在是竹間さん的徒弟,回來幫他辦演唱會。’松本由衷地笑了,二宮跟小時候沒有變過,依舊是那張可憐兮兮的臉,抿著的嘴唇,水汪汪的眼睛,還有十年不變的T-shirt,看見二宮他就覺得回到了十年前,一切令他崩潰的事都從沒發生,他還是那個一心相信愛情的傻瓜。  
‘這麼久沒見,一起去喝個咖啡吧?’二宮說。  
‘嗯。’  
‘翔くん,走吧。’二宮拉上松本的手腕,卻不忘叫上櫻井。

 

二宮坐在松本對面,櫻井則坐在松本旁邊,跟以前一模一樣,可心情再也不同了。  
十多年前的松本,喜歡花各種小心思,就為了待在櫻井身旁,坐在櫻井車上的副駕駛座,年終倒數時走了大半個舞台就為了站到櫻井旁邊,飯都以為是Gemini的團愛,他卻覺得這能證明櫻井是自己的,別人都只能當旁觀者。  
後來在一起了,松本明正言順地站在櫻井身旁,有次櫻井問他怎麼笑瞇瞇的,他勾著櫻井正在長肌肉的手臂說:‘我終於不用偷偷摸摸的站在你旁邊了!’  
櫻井吻他,貼著他的額頭說:‘傻瓜,我旁邊的位置一直都是你的。’  
現在依舊,櫻井的位置為他而留,松本卻再不願留下。  
二宮無視櫻井對松本的凝視,興致勃勃地問松本在英國的事,松本雖一一回答,臉上的表情卻暴露了他在出神。  
‘J,我真的好想你,當年你突然走了,十年都沒有消息,我們很擔心呀!’二宮忽的捉住松本的手,臉上擔憂的表情令人看著心疼。  
‘我也想見你們,只是當時想專心學習,不想被日本的事纏繞著。而且,一聲不吭離開的我也沒臉見你們。’松本低下頭,神情很是遺憾,但事實上他是不想見一切會勾起回憶的人,他們只會令自己想起那殘酷無情的人。  
‘才不是呢,我們大家都很想見你,對嗎翔くん?’二宮握緊松本的手,溫柔地說。

 

‘嗯。’櫻井點頭道,他明白二宮對他的寬容,當年的事,二宮比其他人知道更多內情,於是他罵了櫻井一頓,狗血淋頭一般兇狠的言詞,他狠狠責斥櫻井:‘你為什麼要推開J?!你憑什麼覺得他會幸福?!你根本就是為了自己!!!’  
但二宮更明白他有多痛苦,連續三天陪櫻井喝酒,甚至他的男友都來阻止了,可櫻井就是忘不了松本,內心的罪惡感一直像重錘一樣擊打他的心,他一邊哭一邊說:‘まっちゃん我對不起你嗚嗚嗚,為什麼我會這麼想你?’  
那些時候,二宮陪在他身邊,將櫻井的崩潰全看在眼裡,於是他幫忙說話,這是二宮的溫柔。  
‘找一天出來玩吧,叫上村上他們,不過釣りマン好難叫呀,電話常是沒訊號,即使沒出海也不願出來,真的要我跟相葉氏去逮他了。’二宮風趣的話令松本成功抽離失落的心情,他笑著說:‘釣りマン？這是誰改的呀?好有趣。’  
二宮盯著松本的嘴巴,那是牽強的笑容,他知道松本在這個場合根本高興不起來,可他依然讓櫻井跟來,那是因為他一直相信,解鈴還需繫鈴人,能救贖松本的只有櫻井一人。

 

演唱會的製作比想像中順利,好不容易訂下流程後,一切都穩步進行,櫻井和松本也互不相干了,一個照練舞錄音,另一個則設計舞台,這對他們也許是最好的安排。  
可櫻井抑制不住想見松本的心,這次他是要補償松本的,要是一直這樣下去就不可能回到他身邊。  
他拿著攝錄機,一邊旁白一邊逛來逛去,終於走到松本身邊,他說:‘這是我們的副導演松本さん哦。’  
松本回過頭來,被突然的鏡頭嚇了一跳,但看見攝影師就馬上換上一副黑沉沉的臉,他交叉著手說:'你確定事務所會讓這段播出?讓背棄Gemini的壞人出鏡?’  
'不要緊啦,頂多之後讓後期剪了呀,反正你也是花絮的一部分嘛。’櫻井死纏爛打,還不要臉地把攝錄機向松本那裡湊,他氣沖沖地推開櫻井,不情願地走到遠處。  
松本厭煩的表情令櫻井想起以前,櫻井也是這樣舉著攝影機拍松本,他乖乖聽自己的話,在鏡頭前做出各種有趣的動作,毫無偶像包袱,僅僅享受在一起的時間。  
他想念那個無憂無慮的時候,想念毫不吝嗇表達愛意的自己,更想念天真無邪的松本,最想念的是愛得光明磊落的他們。

 

在繁忙的生活中,新聞節目、冠名綜藝、電影宣傳湧到日程表上,櫻井不得不抽出深夜的時間練舞,有時會巧遇松本,他臉上掛上一雙深深的黑眼圈,捧著一杯黑咖啡,連平日看見他應有的怒氣也展現不出來,櫻井關心地說了句:‘回家吧,你這精神狀態也做不出什麼。’  
松本像是不服氣似的,灌了一大口咖啡,瞄著他說:‘別管我,練你的舞吧。’  
櫻井凝視松本片刻,無奈地離開。  
結果櫻井練到三時,正要回家時走過一間亮著光的房間,打開又看見松本了,他伏在桌上睡得正香,絲毫沒察覺櫻井的存在。他僅僅穿著薄薄的衛衣,隨時都要著涼的樣子,櫻井忍不住脫下身上的外套蓋到他身上。不知是不小心碰到還是換了首歌,松本的手機屏幕亮了,顯示正在播放的音樂。  
櫻井好奇地湊上前看,他想知道松本一直在聽的歌是什麼,也想看看他會不會收到來自某人甜蜜的訊息,畢竟這是櫻井最擔心的事,苦苦追求,才發現他早已對十年前的恩怨不屑一顧,對自己沒有一點感情。  
Sugar and salt.  
這是櫻井充滿鹽味的十年裡唯一的一點糖。

 

どこまでも深い場所まで　二人堕ちてゆけるなら  
如果兩人一起墜落到深不見底的地方

何も見えない闇さえ　優しく包み込むから  
即使在看不見的黑暗中 我也會溫柔的抱住

終わりなんて　怖くないのさ… 始まりは　いつもUnderground  
結束沒有什麼不會害怕...開始總是在Underground

もっと響かせ  
更響徹心扉  
…

上一次在現場聽見櫻井的歌聲是多久以前?有十年兩個月了吧?  
這種差距是什麼時候出現的呢?他在台上發光發熱,而我只能躲在鏡頭後面,作為微不足道的存在。  
也許從頭到尾,我們都沒有平等的時候,因此只有我被拋下的份兒吧。  
明明應該想工作,應該留意舞台效果,松本卻不自覺看著櫻井,聽見他十年如一日的美妙歌聲,陷入自作多情的想像中,這是他作為導演的恥辱,更是他作為被拋棄的一人的失誤,儘管他並不能自制。

 

時間像是停頓了。  
松本怔怔地看著舞台,周圍的工作人員都隨空氣靜止,閃動的燈光亦隨之定在了紅色,在耀眼的鮮紅色裡,櫻井同樣看著松本,他是松本以外唯一能動的,他舉著話筒,對松本說:‘要是在看不見的黑暗中,就抱緊我,因為我不會放手。’  
聽見這話的時候,松本眼前仿佛打起了電影裡的柔光,櫻花瓣在空中飛揚,美不勝收,松本甚至覺得是因為櫻井的一句話才讓他有如此想像。  
‘松本さん?’助理盯著出神的松本,猶豫地叫了他一聲。  
‘嗯?’松本忽爾從妄想中醒來,瞪了戰戰兢兢的小助理一眼,女孩被嚇到了,聲音顫抖著說:‘這個…這個燈光可以嗎?你之前說要從紅色和藍色裡選一個。’  
櫻井被溫和的紅光包圍著,但仍發出迷人的閃光,這是他自身的光環,在他們初見的那一天就已經有的風範,櫻井是神選之人,他們的差距不是什麼時候突然出現的,而是注定的,松本深深明白這一點。  
‘紅色吧。’松本扔下這一句,移開了視線,走向另一邊觀眾席。可櫻井依舊定定地看著他,眼瞳閃亮亮的,像看著星星一樣。  
沒有差距,只是眼裡的對方太璀璨,察覺不到自己的光環而已。

 

聖火台冒出熊熊燃燒的烈火,松本站在高台,跟火光成一直線,眼前的景色燦爛得令人落淚,他甚至覺得,一生中能目睹如此美景,即使在火焰裡消逝也沒有好遺憾的了。  
‘真的好美呀,聖火。’背後傳來感嘆的聲音,回過頭看,櫻井正捧住照相機拍這漂亮的聖火。  
美景良辰,只缺佳人。  
曾幾何時,松本幻想著跟這個人一起站在舞台上,面前座無虛席,他們在短暫的瞬間燃燒美好的青春,即使疲乏不堪,有這個人在身邊,一切都是一生難忘的回憶。  
只是一切都泡湯了。  
這事怪誰?松本不去想了,現在怪又有什麼用呢?也許是命運的安排吧,這樣想至少會令自己好過一點。  
‘啊咧?’松本胡亂摸上自己的臉,濕了一片的眼眶使他驚訝,他狼狽地擦去眼淚,拙劣地笑著說:‘好刺眼呀,怎麼眼睛痛得都流水了?我要先下去了。’再不下去,也許秘密都會被發現,他懦弱的一面又要被櫻井看見了。  
‘不要走,潤。’他拉住了自己。

 

‘放手。’松本硬忍著刺痛的眼睛,瞪著櫻井說,他不願留下一秒,因為他深知自己早已露餡了,再留下去只是對自己的侮辱。  
‘聽我說。’櫻井轉過松本的身體,他緊緊按著他的肩膀,在黑夜中他看不清楚松本的表情,但他知道他在哭,於是他本能的伸手去抹,松本躲開,又把他的臉掰回來,細細地撫摸。  
‘放開我…’松本欲推開他,卻敗給了他的強硬,櫻井按著他的頭,強逼他聽自己說:‘現在我要把一切心裡的話告訴你,不要置我不顧,因為我很害怕,對高處,也對你。’  
松本嘗試捕捉此刻櫻井的眼神,平日他的眼睛閃亮亮的,現在也消失不見,松本壓根不知道他到底在想什麼,只好靜靜地聽他說話。  
‘當年我以為你愛舞台設計,Gemini又陷入低潮,我自以為是,認為這條路不是最適合你的,就狠下心結束這段感情。’  
‘可看見你絕望的眼神,我就馬上後悔了,知道你離開了日本,我更是想殺了自己,怎麼就這樣送你走了,沒有你我的人生根本沒有意義,可一切都太遲了。’  
‘我知道自己對不起你,甚至一輩子都補償不夠,但我還愛你,請你讓我留在你身邊,還給你這十年,還有以後無數個十年的愛。’

 

松本抽噎,櫻井的話令他想起十年前的自己,當時雖然心如刀割,可松本依然抱有希望,他曾幻想這些都是愚人節的玩笑,或者是在拍節目,很快櫻井就會來哄回他,跟他說再也不會離開他。  
可等到起飛那一刻,櫻井依然無動如衷。  
坐在英國翠綠的大草地上,松本依然觀看著日本的節目,櫻井出個人單曲了,第一次主演電影了,拿了日劇主演賞了,可他依然沒去找自己。  
那時他知道,真的沒有了,櫻井真的不愛自己了,再多的盼望也要畫上句號,他必須承認這個一直不願面對的事實。  
太多的希望,太多的失望,到經歷了許多波瀾的絕望,松本已不會再幻想櫻井來跟他復合,他只是個前工作夥伴,什麼男友什麼愛人都去見鬼,沒有一點是信得過的。  
所以無論櫻井的話有多動人,他都不願相信了。曾經撕破的裂痕,用再多膠水也黏不住,曾經劃下的傷口,用再甜蜜的話也醫不好。  
‘夠了。’他垂下掛著兩行淚痕的眼睛,毫無感情地回答:‘分開並不是沒有原因的,我們必須面對現實,不能自欺欺人。我明白你的感受了,但我無法原諒你,更不能再跟你一起。所以,翔くん,就到這裡吧。’  
櫻井的眼神悲憤而落寞,像一團正被冰水淋的烈火,旺盛卻又沉寂,可松本看不見。最後,他失望地鬆開手,目送松本孤獨的背影。  
我們是命中注定的一對,卻又敗在命運之中。

 

巡演開始了,照例的充滿汗水和淚水,竹間和松本合作無間,為演唱會添加了不少令人耳目一新的元素,櫻井的表現一如以往完美無暇,一場一場下來,他對飯真誠的表白都令觀眾淌眼抹淚。  
他看得出松本逐漸投入到這場演唱會了,從最初的冷言冷語,到現在跟工作人員打成一片,他終於覺得有和松本做同一件事的喜悅。  
只是松本投入,不是因為他。  
‘最後一場了!!!不要受傷,一起做出最完美的表演吧!!!エイ！！！’  
‘エイ！！！’櫻井帶領著一群後輩做圓陣,松本在遠方微笑看著,像一個看熱鬧的外人,誰也沒有發現這個場面有多突兀,只有櫻井。可他沒有任何方法,畢竟他都跟自己說得明明白白了。  
‘ズンズン。’手機的震動聲,他急忙瞥了一眼,是二宮發來的,‘最後一次留住J的機會了,即使被拒絕即使羞澀也是最後一次了。’  
與此同時,好幾條訊息發來了:  
‘翔ちゃん不要放棄呀,松潤嘴硬心軟是出了名的,上吧上吧!!!’  
‘翔ちゃん一定要把潤くん接回來🍀’  
‘櫻井!!!下次不見你牽著潤くん來健身室就永遠不要來了!!!’

 

‘Encore! Encore! Encore! Encore…’  
隨著飯的歡呼聲,櫻井從後台走出來,聽著更大聲的尖叫聲,他笑著說:‘感謝大家的光臨,十年了,一直有大家的支持才能走到這裡,真的謝謝大家。’  
‘Kyaaaaa!’  
‘現在是我公器私用的時間,說一點私人的事情,希望大家不要介意,畢竟這裡是我主場嘛,大家也可以趁機會上一下洗手間補一下妝。’  
‘Woo~’  
‘說起十周年,其實是由我單飛計起的,在那之前已經出道4年了,所以要算的話現在也不是十周年啦。’  
‘我想向一個人說謝謝,謝謝他給我最美好的4年。’  
‘Kyaaaaa!!!!’  
‘我還想跟他說對不起,沒有陪他走下去,對不起。’  
‘今天那個人也在,我想大家幫我作證。’  
‘Kyaaaaa!!!!’  
‘你在聽吧?我知道我早已誠信破產了,你不相信也很正常,但我在這麼多飯面前發誓,再不會令你難過了,從今以後只會愛你一個,你才是我的唯一,要是你有那麼一點動搖,請回來我的身邊。’  
‘因為沒有你,我的舞台也不過是塊地板。’  
‘Kyaaaaaa!!!!’

 

‘那傢伙…在說什麼鬼話!?果然是告白苦手呀。’二宮無奈地搖頭,旁邊的經理人正慌張地找對講機,大聲地喊:‘你在說什麼呀翔?!!!!這可是大新聞呀,別說了!!!’  
‘相葉氏,要是你今晚想睡床,就去搶那個回來。’二宮用銳利的眼神盯著經理人,扯著旁邊的相葉說。  
‘知道!!!’相葉握緊二宮的手,雄心壯志地說,然後瞬雷不及掩耳之間,衝過去和經理人搏鬥起來。  
‘真是不會看時機的經理人呀。’二宮輕笑著說。

 

‘潤,你打算怎麼辦?’竹間翹著手問。  
松本低著頭,表情鬱鬱寡歡,漠然地說:‘還能怎樣?採用昨天那場呀,本來我覺得今天天氣好一點,dvd放今天比較好的。’  
'你知道我不是在說公事。’  
松本癟著一張臉,一聲不吭地看著竹間。  
‘人生找到一個愛你的人已經不容易了,失敗一次後那人還是愛你,這更是世上難求。’  
'就是因為失敗過一次,我早已信不過他了。’  
‘你真的不相信他?潤你是了解翔的,他不會為了一個不愛的人做那麼多事,包括厚著臉皮讓你回來幫忙。’  
‘人生苦短,機會只有一次,錯過就沒有了。’

 

‘把全場燈光都關掉,手燈也是。’  
‘翔くん,你轉身走五步,我就在你身後。’

 

‘我可以吻你嗎?’  
‘不然我把燈全關了幹嘛?’


End file.
